


Fuck you, but first of all, Fuck me

by mof



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and josh and chris are dicks are fuck w mikes speech, everything in the mike/josh tag is just porn is2g, im so not sorry, its sam and jess's wedding, ok so basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mof/pseuds/mof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have sinned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you, but first of all, Fuck me

Mike/Josh bc i am fukcgn tra SH

Mike was annoyed. Actually, he was more than annoyed, he was furious.

The fact that the rest of his friends had had managed to fuck up his speech- his _best man speech_ \- was literally too much to handle. He could take losing fingers in accidents, he could take his dog almost dying, but this? Too much.

 

Apparently, it was Josh’s idea to mess up his speech, of course it was because who else would it be? Mike can’t even fathom why they did this. It took forever for him to even write this speech, now he was dealing with his entire family and supposed ‘friends’ laughing their asses off because Josh and Chris dumped a bunch of bright blue glitter glue on him.

 

This was Sam’s wedding. _His best friends wedding_. He was trusted as best man after the experience the two had at Blackwood Pines, and when they found Jess again, Mike was positive Sam fell in love with her. So he let her go. Now Sam and Jess are getting married. And Mike was the best man. And Josh had fucked it up.

He left in a hurry, everyone calling out “Come back Mike!” “It was just a prank!” It was just a prank with Hannah and Beth too. He didn’t really want to be somewhere when he clearly wasn’t needed. But at that point Mike couldn't remember if it was true, or just his anxiety lying to him.

*

Once he was in his house, he pretty much discarded everything with even a hint of glitter on it before collapsing face first onto his bed. Wolfie nosed himself into the room and jumped onto the bed, Mike turning his head and petting his faithful companion.

“At least you’re still good to me.” Wolfie yipped in response and Mike rolled onto his back. Since he had pretty much threw everything he was wearing at the wedding into the washing machine, he was literally laying pretty much stark naked apart from his boxers, so when he heard a knock on the door later and answered it thinking nothing was wrong, he decided he was a little underdressed. Especially when it was Josh at the door.

He gritted his teeth, refraining from punching Josh in the face and possibly breaking his entire skull; but hey, if it got that God awful smile off his face, then Mike was willing to do anything. That stupid, goofy, idiotic, kinda cute- disgusting, gross grin that made Mike want to literally either punch it off of kiss it so hard Josh’s entire head would explode.

“Woah there, am I missing out on something?” Josh joked and Mike pulled him in by the tie of his fancy ass suit before slamming the door behind him. “Eager are we?” Josh sneered but was quickly silenced by Mike pushing him into the wall. “Straight to it huh? I’m surprised Munroe, you usually love foreplay-”

“Just. Shut up. Shut the fuck up Josh.” Mike pretty much growled, “ What you did today? At Sam and Jess’s wedding? That’s just fucking inexcusable! I mean, no one almost died like last time but still!”

“What are you going to do about it? Punish me?” Josh teased and thrust his hips forward into Mike’s, knowing he was either going to get three options: 1) Mike headbutts him so hard he gets a concussion, 2) Mike was going to throw Josh out or 3) Mike was going to fuck him raw up a wall, on the couch, in the bed, and probably in the bathroom. Mike was a kinky son of a bitch. But it’s not like Josh was going to complain about option 3. Mike seemed to be in thought for what must have been a good couple of minutes (it was probably about 30 seconds) before Mike was pulling Josh into his bedroom (by his tie again, told you he was kinky) and throwing him onto the bed, Wolfie clearing out pretty fast when he sensed the mood.

Mike tugged down his boxers and practically shoved his dick right into Josh’s already open mouth, the oldest Washington smirking up at him. The smirk, for some reason, angered Mike beyond belief. Josh’s actions angered Mike. Josh licked, kissed, teased, everything but the main objective until Mike was fed up with it and gripped the back of Josh’s head, forcing his entire length down Josh’s throat. Josh seemed to revel in this treatment, being a masochist and all. Josh hummed around Mike’s cock, the other trying to remain his composure but the grunts and tony moans that slipped through his lips begged to differ. Mike tried, he really did, but the pressure building up in his gut forced him to pull out of Josh’s mouth, the other seeming reluctant to let it go, following Mike’s dick until the taller pushed him back.

Josh looked up with lidded eyes, licking the precum off his lips which caused, was that, a whimper? To come from Mike before Mike pounched on Josh and practically tore his clothes off, throwing Josh’s suit in the corner with Mike’s meaning it would probably get covered in blue glitter glue. Josh couldn't even laugh as Mike had shoved his tongue down the others throat.

*

Hands. Hands everywhere. Too much. Not enough. If Mike’s idea of punishment was not giving Josh the attention he craved, then it was certainly working. Josh gasped then moaned rather loudly at the sudden feeling of having Mike finger him, preparing him for a feeling so good that it must be bad. Josh mumbled something about Mike being impatient before lips were on lips, tongue on tongue, body pressed flush against body. Mike removed his fingers, Josh whining against Mike’s tongue before Mike drilled into Josh, a rather loud “F-Fuck!” escaping Josh’s throat before a litany of “Mike, Mike! Nggh…”’s followed.

This wasn’t really shutting Josh up, but it was bending him to Mike’s will, which he supposed was good enough. However, it was Mike’s turn to talk now, after all, he didn’t get to be Class President by being quiet.

“You enjoy that you cockslut? You enjoy having me fuck you at every chance you can get because you can’t get enough of me?” Those words themselves almost made Josh come all over his stomach but he didn’t because he was resilient and-

“Oh fuck me! Mike please, please!” Josh shouted out and Mike smirked down at him.

“Please what Josh?” Mike whispered in a seductive tone, turning Josh on more and more until he literally couldn't take it anymore.

“Please! Just let me come!” Josh whimpered and Mike raised an eyebrow, thrusting one last time before Josh came all over their chests. Mike pulled out, Josh complaining at the loss of heat, and walked into the bathroom, washing his face before walking back in, that smirk still plastered in his face.

 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you dirty sinners


End file.
